This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Energy efficiency has become more important throughout recent years. For instance, in 2011, the International Organization for Standardization released ISO 50001 outlining requirements for organizations to improve energy management. The standard aims to help organizations continually reduce their wasted energy use, and therefore their energy costs and their greenhouse gas emissions.
To reach high energy efficiency for a given piece of equipment or a system of equipment, a user must obtain knowledge of the performance of the equipment, have tools that provide options for improving the performance, including recommended key parameters that may be adjusted, associated operating costs, adjustment needs, and the effects of any adjustments, as well as the method to assess the effects.
Some energy efficiency measures are known and may be out of necessity for a system of equipment. For example, in a motor vehicle, when the starter motor is activated, the other high-energy consuming devices (e.g., headlights) are deactivated. However, such an energy management arrangement is performed manually (i.e., by bypassing all accessory energy usage when the starter motor is activated). Since there is no active or dynamic energy management system in motor vehicles, various equipment (e.g., alternator, battery, etc.) have to be designed for the worst-case scenario.
Additionally, energy consumption during peak hours results in premium fees. Typically, a large portion of an electric bill is due to usage during peak hours in the course of a day.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to dynamically manage energy consumption for a piece of equipment, or a system of equipment.